The Angel's Love (One Shot)
by ReneeFury
Summary: Sequel to "When I was a Child" Tangling with witches never goes well, and when a strange hex bag shows up, who knows what will happen?


**Sequel of "When I was a Child..."**

 **Requested by Elysium Happiness**

"Run! For Chuck's sake Run!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, shoving Dean and Sam to their feet. They took one look at my face and sprinted for their lives, their flashlight bobbing as they went.

I had been posing as a hooker to find some witches. Unfortunately for us, there had been a state-wide coven meeting (Who knew?), and around thirty witches had been there. So now I was running in some heels as high as the Eiffel tower and a dress as short as a dime novel. In other words, life sucked. _Really! Thirty witches! And you can't help out!_ I knew why he couldn't come, he had no vessel to come into, but still… I looked over my shoulder to see the rapidly approaching witches. I pulled the one of the hex bags I had swiped out of my bag, tossing it over my shoulder with some magic words and fog exploded out of it, blinding the witches. I caught up with the boys at the impala, and slid into the backseat. We were gone before the witches even saw us.

"Next time, Dean plays the hooker." I snarled taking my heels off, examining the massive blisters on my heels. "Now, now, don't get grumpy." Sam chided passing my clothes back to me, respectfully not looking at me as I changed. Dean had to learn the hard way a while back, the one time I caught him peaking, somehow, he had gotten a foot to the face. He never made that mistake again. I tossed my dress up to Sam, who folded it and passed it back to me.

"So what's the plan fellas? We lost the element of surprise. The only upside is I stole all their party favors." I passed the hex bags up to the front and started lacing up my boots. I heard a low whistle as Sam looked at the varied bags. "Was Rowena there?"

I shook my head as I leaned over the front seat to steal a couple for my stash. "Huh, we could get Crowley to kill them for us."

My face paled at the mention of his name. The first time I had seen his face, I fainted. The writhing black smoke, the face the horns- It was too much for me. Thankfully Rowena had been there at the time, and had given me one look before giving my necklace an enchantment with the comment, "Don't worry there dearie, I almost want to do the same when I look at him, and I can't see his true face." in her thick Scottish accent. Now I saw a demons smoke, but not their true face.

Dean vetoed the idea "No, he would probably kill us faster than them. We have to do this ourselves. But thanks to Croft here, we have this hoard of weapons. I groaned at the nickname. Our first hunt had been a dragon's nest, and I looted the crap out of it. I had gotten approximately 10 million richer when my necklace that had been Queen Ann's sold. It had, sadly gone missing at the auction after it sold. But hey, I rocked it, and I couldn't possibly give it up after Rowena enchanted it. I probably wouldn't get the cash for like ten years though, it was too tied up in legal disputes.

I smiled and replied "Well at least my pick got sold for more than a hundred bucks." Sam made a sizzling noise marking in the air, "one point for Croft", earning himself a punch to the shoulder from Dean. I leaned back in my seat smiling at the bickering brothers. I rubbed my necklace and looked out the window, the stars shining bright. I looked at the hex bags with curiosity and picked up one that I could swear hadn't been there before, rolling it around in my hands. The scarlet silk started to glow and burn my skin, I wanted to shout to Dean, but I couldn't move an inch. It got harder and harder to think, my last thought was more question then name. _Michael?_

I gasped awake, I was In the Impala, parked by a diner. I glanced down at my hand, surprised to see an exact image of the hex bag marked onto my skin, the only difference being the black words on it.

 _If by chance you used this bag, have no fear witch of deed, answer the riddle and you will see, by black marks on skin be, mark the answer and be freed._

 _What is greater than God,_

 _more evil than the devil,_

 _the poor have it,_

 _the rich need it,_

 _and if you eat it, you'll die?_

 _If no witch you may be, may no answer you find, but enter death, when fades design._

I tried to rub it off, but it was on to stay. I got out of the car and walked into the diner, but when I walked in and the door closed behind me, I was in a huge house, a cocktail in my hand. I looked down to find I was in a burgundy dress that stopped at my knees, with black pumps. I took a sip of my drink and meandered around. There were people there, but none of them noticed me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I turned to see a smiling demon, its true face revealed. I felt my stomach churn, and I tried to run but the demon grabbed and held my arm too tightly.

I faced him, sinking my nails into my flesh to stop myself from barfing, fainting, or both. I didn't even notice that I drew blood. "What do you want, you ass-hat." I hissed as he drew me into a dance. "Is that any way to treat your dance partner?" He replied dipping me. "In this case, yes." I said trying to pull away. He twirled me, smiling as he whispered "Not when this dance partner can kill everyone in this house." I gasped, looking around the building at all the faces passing me. "So," he purred in my ear "You will do anything I want you to, and that would be shut up." I looked at him aghast as he continued talking "Now, it is my job to make your life miserable, that is, until you die." I smiled as I realized something. "I can't die, this is a dream." He smiled, and dragged me through another door of the house.

We ended up in a place I only heard about, and I had no doubt of where I was. This was hell. Literally. "Wrong sweetheart, this is a dream like state, and the cool thing about this particular dream like state, is that whatever happens here, happens to you comatose body out there. My eyes widened in fear as he lead me to what I had no doubt was what Dean called "The Rack"

Dean looked over his shoulder when they got to their hotel, asking her what she wanted for dinner. He stopped midsentence, she was collapsed against the back of her seat, and her fingers were covered in blood from her palm. "Sam!" he cried in a hoarse voice, ejecting himself from the car and drawing her into his arms, taking her pulse. It was faint but still there. Sam came rushing out of the hotel room, took one look and ran over to the car, getting the first aid kit. Dean picked her up gently, and walked into the room, setting her on the bed. "Come on, Croft, don't do this to me. I've lost too many…" Her lips were deathly blue, and her breathing was shallow. Sam wrapped her hand, checking the other for wounds only to find the odd mark, but this time all it said was

 _Tick-tock…_

Underneath the cryptic words a glowing hourglass slowly dropped sand.

Their eyes met and their breath froze. What do they do?

If I thought Dean's stories of the rack were bad, the rack was unlimited times worse. And from what Dean had told me, I wasn't even to the painful part yet.

"I've heard you have an angel on speed dial… Is that true?" he asked, his knife caressing my face, leaving a trail of blood from my other wounds on it. I had been trying to talk to Michael for hours. And as in pain as I was, I couldn't find the energy to lie. I let out the air in my lungs, and managed a broken "Yes"

"Hmmm…. Do you know the best part about this place? It's tucked so way far back in your head…" He slashed forward with his knife, letting me scream and finished by whispering in my ear, "It's too tiny a whisper for even an archangel to hear."

He had made me scream in pain, but he hadn't made me cry until now. "Perfect, I think we'll move to the back. Perhaps a cat'o nine tails?" he asked with satisfaction. He paused for a moment before facing me "But first! You have a chance to answer the riddle! If you get it right, you get to go, free and clear. But if you don't, you move on to the next phase of fun! So what's the answer?" He leaned forward expectant. I looked up bewildered "I don't know" I whispered, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Lovely!" The cat it is!" he said pulling out a whip meshed with glass and walked around me snapping it against the air. I could feel my breath become frantic and shallow, my heart rate tripled. I caught sight of my hand, the design was harder to see and the realization of the last line hit me, may no answer you find, but enter death, when fades design. The cracking of the whip reminded me of where I was. The back of my dress was ripped open leaving my back exposed. He snapped the whip again before aiming it at my back and letting it fly. I thought it had been bad, this was worse. I felt the flesh rip off, again and again. And when I passed out from pain, he would splash me with cold salt water making my wounds burn while I froze.

Dean had managed to bind her stomach wounds, while Sam looked for anything to help on the internet or in books, coming up empty-handed. Her shirt was covered in blood, so Dean almost missed the blood on her back. He turned her and cut the shirt off of her, Sam came over to see what stopped Dean in his tracks. They watched the lashes appear out of nowhere, Sam rushed to the bathroom, green in the face. Dean looked at it, pale. He knew the marks that hell left on you, he had given them out.

Sam came back with towels and the med kit, as they patched her up, they stayed silent until Sam broke the silence, "Dean, you know as well as me there's only one option left. We have to call Michael." Dean's shoulders dropped "Yeah I'll- give him a call." stepping outside. "Hey Michael, it- It's Croft, something is wrong, and she doesn't have a lot of time left… She needs your help." the silence was deafening as dean took a breath and said "I give you permission." A hum filled the air, and a scorching light filled Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked when the door opened again

"No"

Sam nodded, stepping back and letting Michael through. He settled on the bed putting her head in his lap, one hand on each side. He placed his forehead touching hers and stilled.

"Almost out of time, girlie" the demons cheery voice broke through the roaring of pain. "Do you have the answer? Here's a pen-" his voice ended in a groan, causing me to open my eyes. There was a familiar silver blade through his chest, and he fell off to the side revealing my angel. "Michael? But he said that-" my voice cracked, and I broke down "Hush love, It's alright now" He whispered, taking the chains off. He held me as he wrote the word "Nothing." on my hand. "What…" I stammered

"It was a trick question." he answered. Simply holding me. I melted into him as he walked through a door.

My eyes flitted open to meet Michael's. We were in our hotel. My pain was gone, but I still wobbled as I sat up. Hugging Sam then Michael. Michael wrapped his arms around me, saying "I'm going to kill whoever did this, those hex bags were outlawed, even by witches. They will pay."

He tilted my chin up and kissed me, again and again. I kissed him back, though I cried as I did. He stood at last, and I smiled through my tears.

He stopped, knelt down, holding me a moment. "Till we meet again" I whispered into his ear. I felt his tears mingle with my own as we kissed again "Till we meet again" He whispered back, giving me a final kiss before walking out the door. I cried in earnest. Sam came and held me, and cried a bit too.

He had nearly lost her.

A shaken Dean walked through the door hours later. His eyes were wide as he looked at me. "What?" I asked, walking, still unsteady, over to him.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with horror "You don't want to see what he did to them." he said as I noticed his blood drenched clothes for the first time. "He wanted you to have this." Dean added, holding a single, shining golden feather.

I took it out of his hand, surprised when it slithered around my arm, forming a bracelet. "He told me it would always come back to you, no matter what, and its unbreakable too." he added, before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stepped outside, looking at the stars for a moment before I whispered, "Thank You." Blowing a kiss to the heavens.

 **This is the sequel that by some miracle, I actually wrote, In one day no less! The things I go through for you guys... I am so tired.**

 **-ReneeFury**

 **P.S. Please like and review!**


End file.
